


Thy Will Be Done

by KaleidoScopeOfIce



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Religious, Angel Wings, Angel!Jack, Angels, Birth of an Angel, God!Darkiplier, I've never tagged something like this before so please go easy on me, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaleidoScopeOfIce/pseuds/KaleidoScopeOfIce
Summary: "When I tried to pray, all I got was hurt, and these four words..."





	Thy Will Be Done

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING!!!**
> 
>  
> 
> **PLEASE READ!**
> 
>  
> 
> The beginning of this story contains very sensitive material and **triggering content** of suicidal thoughts and suicide attempt. Please use utmost caution when reading.
> 
> This oneshot happened after consistent talks with corruptedtrashbin on tumblr. We had been talking back and forth about an AU where Dark is a god and is worshiped by Mark, who is a priest. Be on the lookout for their upcoming fic on more of this AU! Message me(kalehdo) or corruptedtrashbin on tumblr if you'd like to know more.

He remembers that day. He remembers it so well.

The day that his Lord and Savior called out to him, reached out for him.

The day he was deemed an Angel.

It happened years ago, when Jack was at the lowest point in his life. Homeless. Jobless. Alone, without family or a single friend. Jack remembers standing on that bridge, hands clinging tight to the metal beams as he looked down to the dark calming waters far below him. The wind whipping against his face, strands of his dirty fading green hair blowing in front of his eyes. His heart pounding within his aching chest.

He told himself he was going to jump. That he was gonna do it. He was going to end this miserable life and be with his family again. He was gonna go home.

And then he heard it. That voice. How it called to him, stopping him in his tracks.

_“What are you doing, Sean?”_

It was so soft, so gentle, and there was sadness hanging on its every word. The Irishman glanced over his shoulder, thinking someone was behind him. But no one was there. Now believing he was becoming delirious, Jack shouted at the overcast sky.

“What does it look like I'm doing?! I'm fucking ending it! I don't wanna live like this anymore! I'm fucking tired! I'm so tired...” his voice broke and quieted, tears running down his cold, dry face. “Everything I have is gone. It's fucking gone. I have no home, no food, no family....I give up. I can't do it...I'm tired of living. I'm tired of living like this every day...I just want it to end.”

And then he looked up.

And he saw it.

That face. That face more beautiful and comforting than anything he had ever seen in his entire life. Warm, solid black eyes grinned back at him, igniting a fire in Jack's heart that seemed to fill him with a heat that he couldn't even describe. A soft, ashen-grey hand reached out, touching his cheek and wiping away the tears.

 _“It breaks my heart to see you like this, Sean,”_ the voice spoke again, each word like a warm, gentle breeze tickling the hairs on his arms. _“So hurt, so lost. But this is not the end of your story. There is still hope for you, my child.”_

Jack sobbed. “H-How? What can I do?”

 _“Live, Sean.”_ The God before him extended a welcoming hand for him to grasp. _“Live, and become my apprentice. Leave this past life behind, and begin a new and holy one with me. No more sadness, no more suffering, no more tears. It is time to start living the life you were always meant to have.”_

Jack's baby blues, crystalized by heavy tears, stared at the offering hand stretched out before him. The God smiled back, patient for his decision, knowing the choice he was about to make. Jack took in a deep breath.

He reached out.

He took hold of the hand.

And he fell.

\------

Since that day, Jack saw everything in a different light. He left the material world his feet had once tread upon, and now, he lived in a reality that bent to his Savior's will. Dark, as the god called himself, was not like any other teacher the earth had to offer. Through him, Jack learned everything about the world, about its people. He was taught how to see the realities of time and space, and even the space in between. So much knowledge was given to him, and he drank up every word and lesson like the overflowing fountain of life itself was just endlessly filling his cup.

The reality that Dark lived in seemed to be ever changing, never remaining the same for too long. It would be a glorious utopia of white marble and gold, then become a beautiful endless forest with colored leaves as far as the eye could see. Sometimes it would change into something that not even Jack would see in his dreams, like a vast desert land where cherry blossoms thrived without water and the sand would reflect the starry sky above.

But Jack noticed something upon starting his apprenticeship under Dark. Ever since he was taken from the material world, he had developed a dull pain in his back, specifically right between his shoulder blades. He presumed that maybe this was just a side effect from having stepped out of the human reality, but when the ache continued to persist, he figured it was best to converse with his Lord about it. Surely Dark knew why he was experiencing this pain. The god knew everything.

The setting had changed yet again, spread out in front of Jack was an oasis, that seemed to be never ending. Crystal blue water covered the tops of his feet, and hills of sand with flourishing palm trees stretched out before him in the clear, shallow waters. He only had to take a few steps forward, until he felt the god's presence beside him.

“You wish to ask me about your current pains?” Dark asked. The god was dressed in his familiar image, draped in black silk that seemed to become one with the water around him. Jack turned around, disturbing the water around his ankles.

“Y-Yeah. The pain in my back? Is that, like, normal to experience here?”

Dark smiled. “For any newly-appointed angel, it is very normal.”

Jack nearly felt his heart rise to his throat. An angel? That's what he was becoming? He knew that Dark had made him his 'apprentice' but he hadn't expected that to include becoming one of those ethereal creatures that you read about in the Bible. Dark could see the shock and confusion on Jack's face. He pointed to the water, motioning for Jack to look down. As he did, the Irishman expected to see his reflection. Instead it seemed to be reversed. He was staring at his own naked backside. He narrowed his eyes, peering closer, and was suddenly aware that there were red rashes on his back, side by side, precisely on his shoulder blades.

“Your wings are slowly forming within you,” Dark specified. “The process will not be comfortable, but it shall not be for long.”

“I thought that when you brought me here, that you said there wouldn't be anymore pain for me?” Jack questioned, trying not to topple over in the water as he stood back up.

The god chuckled, and it was an illuminating sound. “Even with the vast amount of knowledge I have lent to you, you still remain naive as ever. Sometimes, Sean, we must endure a great amount of pain before we become something greater than ourselves.”

Jack didn't quite seem to understand, but nodded, since he trusted the god's judgment. Since their discussion, time passed on and on. Though they lived in a different reality, often it was hard to tell just what specific time of day it was, but Jack had an idea of just how much of it was passing, given how the pain in his back was becoming harder to ignore. The rashes on his back had now turned to angry-looking lumps, and the Irishman noticed bits of calamus appearing from between his shoulder blades. Often he found himself reaching back and trying to scratch at it, since the pain would end up creating a nerve-wracking itch. But Dark was always there for him, gently running his fingernails against the irritated skin to help temporarily relieve Jack of the pain and the itch that came with it.

The figurative suns and moons continued to pass, and Jack was beginning to grow fearful. The pain seemed to be tripling, and he was starting to wonder if his wings would ever sprout. Was he just to stay in this constant state of pain? Was Dark testing him or something?

He was struggling to cross through a flowery meadow, seeking out the god as he clutched at his shoulders as if he were cold. He nearly fell over, the pain causing his knees to suddenly buckle, but was easily caught by the strong arms of his Savior.

“D-Dark,” Jack tried to speak; his voice watery as he winced through the pain. “It h-hurts. It...it hurts so b-bad.”

“I know, my child.”

The god saw the state of Jack's backside. The skin on the Irishman's shoulder blades starting to split open in a perfect laceration. Dark knelt with him on the flower bed, surrounded by daisies, hydrangeas, and forget-me-nots, as Jack curled up in Dark's lap, rid of all his clothes and as naked as a newborn baby, while sobbing loudly as his body was wracked with endless pain. Though it was heartbreaking to hear, Dark couldn't help but smile at the beautiful sight taking place before him. Slowly, the wings pushed their way through the skin. They were small, bare, and without feathers. Limbs of pure muscle and bone.

An Angel was being born.

Jack curled in on himself, the transformation altering him in ways that he couldn't comprehend. His skin shined with a pearlescent glow. His shocking green hair faded back to its original shade of dark chocolate. And his wings, now having been fully freed from their prison, stuck out proudly from his back. For any angel, it may have been an embarrassing sight. To see such tiny, spindly wings, not adorned yet with beautiful, glorious feathers. But in time, the feathers would grow and the wings would enlarge and mature. Jack looked up, his tear streaked face meeting with Dark's, the god caressing his cheeks and placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

“It is done.”


End file.
